metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tallon IV
Discussion Were the Chozo still on Tallon IV when the Pirates came to it? Because some of the scans telling you where to find the artifacts said that Pirates or 'invaders' had set up a base in Phrendrana. But also the pirates scans seem to contradict this. Anyone know anything about this? Hellkaiserryo12 20:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Chozo Ghosts? Some space pirate scans do mention them. Not all of them were insane yet as some help samus at the end of the fight with ridley. Metroidhunter32 22:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Tallon I, II, and III? I've been wondering, where are Tallon I, II, and III? Let me explain first why a planet would have numerals. 1. The planet is one of multiple planets which orbit around the same sun. The sun is the original name bearer and the planets are denoted numerals. 2. The planet is one of several moons which orbit the same planet. The Planet is the original name bearer and the moons are all given numbers. 3. The planet is one of several with the same name, because it's discoverers felt ties or similarities with another planet of another system. It looks to me that 3 is the answer, because we can obviously see in the solar system hologram in the Pirate base in Metroid Prime that the sun's name there is not Tallon, there are no other planets named Tallon in the system, and Tallon IV is not a moon. So my guess is that Tallon I, II, and III are also Chozo inhabited planets, because they were its discoverers. User:Tuckerscreator 14:40 25 April 2009 : I always dissmissed thoughts like this because i thought "Tallon 4" was a reference to the four "tallons" of a Metroid. Hellkaiserryo12 22:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Heh, that's funny. Napoleon Dynamite: Do the Metroids have large Tallons? This same numeral problem also comes up with Phrysig, a moon of Bes III and the homeworld of the Phrysigians(such as Rundas). The planet should actually be called Bes and the moon Bes III. They have it backwards. It's bad science in Metroid. This is why gamers fail their exams. User:Tuckerscreator 16:23 25 April 2009 : I think I've heard the Metroid one before, and it makes the most sense. Ought to be in the page's trivia as speculation. Where are we getting this moon name system from? Star Wars? Anyway, TIV doesn't have moons. I think GF would likely name things in a way different then we do. Maybe they name them the same way we name hurricanes or something, or the discoverer names them. Maybe the planet was named by the Chozo? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) This is the same planet naming system that NASA uses. You assign planetary bodies numerals based on the name of the star it orbits or the planet the moons orbit. Our own solar system does not follow this rule, because those moons' and planets' names were in place long before modern astronomy. I can't see any reason for why the Chozo would name Tallon IV in regard to Metroids, but it's a safe bet to say that the Chozo discovered the planet. My guess is that the Chozo have other planets they colonized that are Tallons I, II, and III, and they named this one IV in reverent regard to the others. User:Tuckerscreator 20:58 25 April 2009 Years? Where are these figures of "two years prior" and such coming from? The pirate scans never mentioned years to my knowledge--only Cycles, and it's never been confirmed exactly what a cycle is. Dazuro 04:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I thought the same thing. You're welcome to look into it. If I recall correctly, that was added pretty recently, and you could find the editor and ask them and/or Ctrl+F through the game's scans. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The two years figure is found in the first lore you encounter on the Pirate Homeworld, nearby that turret next to the elevator. I'll go back and see if it says cycles rather than years. I figure, that by cycles, they mean they same things as years, but, even though I was the one that first noticied this discrepancy between Pirate years and Federation years, I wasn't the one to put up on the Tallon IV article. Someone else must have put it up after seeing my comments on a forum User:Tuckerscreator 13:22 26 April 2009 Cycles definitely are not the same thing as years. ... Interesting. It says "two stellar years" in that log. However, that still leaves some ambiguity--every planet has its own 'year'length, obviously, and we have no way of knowing which area's year--if any--is the base for a Stellar Year. Dazuro 21:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, a stellar year may not be the same thing as a planetary year but I reason why I feel the Pirates sytem is closer to ours than the Federations is because they put the arrival of the Leviathan at Tallon IV at about 20 years, which is reasonable, versus the Federation's record of 50 years. By the Federation's record, Samus would have been nearly 50 years old in Metroid Prime, becuase the Chozo there remembered her as a child. It may be a mistake on the part of Retro or something else we don't know about but this is a major plot hole. Oh, and thanks for clearing up that problem on the trivia section; I don't know who put up after I talked about this 'cause I didn't. User:Tuckercreator 14:35 26 April 2009